The Valentines
|date release = 12 February 2018 |level color = valentines |jumps = 0|falls = 0|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 0 |other = Spotify icon Youtube icon}} Soundtrack The soundtrack is "I Need A Love Story", which was sung by Marta. * Unlike the actual song, the first verse and chorus had been cut. Lyrics I wanna believe that time really heals Cause I honestly hate how this feels And I know once upon a time I didn't need it but tonight But I just need a love story Cuz I'm crying on the bathroom floor Wondering how it all went wrong How I can fix myself Hope I can somehow find somebody else I know it ain't like the movies no Won't meet you when I go to Paris I know Yeah I need a love story Wish I didn't go behind the scenes Had never met the vip But I did And I know it ain't all I thought it'd be Love's a mess but I like to believe in it I just need a love story Cause I'm crying on the bathroom floor Wondering how it all went wrong How I can fix myself Hope I can find somebody else I know it ain’t like the movies no Won’t meet you when I go to Paris I know Yeah I need a love story Difficulty * This is an easy level as the path is very clear. * The camera angle might make it hard to see where the line is. * Unlike All About Us, the tapping pattern is based on the music and not on the lyrics. * At around 24% when you jump off the table and land on the first log. TAP IMMEDIATELY. because the line will drop in the lake if you miss that tap. Note for gems Strategy * This level is very easy and there shouldn't be much of a problem completing it. * When crossing the airbridge, the luggage scattered around might make it slightly hard to see the path. * Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier Gameplay Trivia * The Valentines is the third level to be based on a holiday. The second level is The Christmas Eve and the first level being The Halloween. * In the WeChat Mini Program version, the lake part adds elements of traditional Chinese myth Cowherd and Weaver * The Valentines is the second level to feature a song by Marta. The first level being All About Us. ** However, unlike All About Us, The Valentines does not make the players rely on the lyrics, but the background music, mostly consisting of the piano and the drums. ** Also, the level is not named after the song, "I Need A Love Story"; likely because the name of the song is too long. * This is one of those levels with an icon in which the cube moves diagonally. * The 10% marker is by the first rose. * The 20% marker is on a plate with a pink flower on it. * The 30% marker is on one of the logs that hold the bridge. In small text. * The 40% marker can be seen on the hill/mountain. after the bridge part. * The 50% marker is on the second red bag to the left going into the airport part. * The 60% marker is on a green bag toward the end of the lobby part. * The 70% marker is on the wall by the second crowns' marker * The 80% marker is on a bed. * The 90% marker is in large text at the bottom of the level. Moderately Easy levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Levels